A Consistent Contradiction
by ChocolateKisses9
Summary: Waking up in a foreign area after an attack, Kagome cannot find out what happened or what attacked her. Finding Sesshomaru, she turns to him to bargain her way into his protection until she can get back to the others. Drabbles
1. It begins

Note: This is my first try at a drabble story as well as SessKag. I hope you all like this :) I'm trying hard to make this interesting and believable. Also, I do not own anything from InuYasha, lol

* * *

The last thing Kagome could remember was vehemently lecturing InuYasha on the importance of her returning home. She had just finished yelling about her tests, and was on to missing her family when a strange look crossed his face.

Strangely, she remembered his mouth opening in a sort of slow motion, his fangs glinting from the sunlight before dulling suddenly as a shadow fell on him. Turning around quickly, a sudden feeling churning her stomach, she reached for her arrows.

* * *

Prompt: lecturing

words: 100


	2. Surviving beats Dying

The odds, she supposed, of her being alive were pretty good. For one, there was InuYasha- he had, after all, been standing right in front of her. Then again... He did look pretty... what was the word? Surprised? No.

Shocked? Eh.

Horrified?

Maybe a combination of all three would be appropriate. Added with a dash of dread, she thought.

But still. He was InuYasha. Plus Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo were only some feet away. Surely their combined efforts would be enough to quickly save her.

In the depthless darkness, she decided that the odds of her survival were 2:1

* * *

Prompt: Ratio

words: 100


	3. Emptiness

Now she was tired of this. If she could have roamed the darkness that surrounded her on every side, she would have. After all, it felt like she had been here for hours. Hours that seemed to almost stretch into a day. Really, how hard was it for her to wake up? There was nothing interesting here, in the dark void of nothingness, and she was anxious to get back. Perhaps she could be of some help and at the very least, not be dead weight for someone to protect. She could take care of herself, thank you very much.

* * *

Prompt: void

words: 100


	4. Realization

A thought occurred to her. Not suddenly, as she had been floating here in agitation for quite some time now, but it came to her slowly, like a blooming flower. Briefly she was distracted and began to wonder if at home, her flowers were done blooming for the season.

A sudden tug at her consciousness pulled her back on track.

This was no normal knock out. In fact, now that she thought about it- this was more like the times she was under a spell. One broken only by strength of will and a disciplined mind. Panic gripped her throat.

* * *

Prompt: disciplinary

words: 100


	5. Spellbound

The thought of hurting others while under a spell both frightened and enraged her. She would not be controlled and forced to hurt anyone, much less her friends. Much less InuYasha.

Something akin to adrenaline coursed through her veins and she only needed now, a direction in which to fight.

She would not be a puppet again. Never again.

It was far too painful to wake up and see _his_ blood all over _her_ hands. Not to mention what it must be like for all of them to watch it happen, unable to fight back, caught in her mindless stare..

* * *

Prompt: stimulating

words: 100


	6. Save yourself

Her adrenaline wore off and her mind laxed, depressed. With nothing to fight, what was she supposed to do? When the moth guy had taken her over, she could see through a haze at what she was doing. When she sent out her powers to feel around her, she could feel his grip on her and fight it. She could push back against it and through her own strength of will, determination and disciplined mind, win. She could not hold her focus to fight something she couldn't feel. How could you fight something you couldn't see, touch, hear, or feel?

* * *

Prompt: save

words: 100


	7. Obsidian Castle

As if she was a preschooler, an elementary school kid, Kagome did not realize what was going on until she stepped foot into her new, black castle. The moment her foot hit the obsidian, an unpleasant pulse pushed against her. It felt evil. It felt bad. It felt like the very incarnation of an evil demon's yokai, in a tangible force.

Why she did not realize before, what this was?

Pressing her foot again to the floor, she pushed against the pulse and sent her miko powers into the floor, white shooting across the floors and into a bright flash.

* * *

Prompt: elementary

words: 100


	8. Took her long enough

As if she was a preschooler, an elementary school kid, Kagome did not realize what was going on until she stepped foot into her new, black castle. The moment her foot hit the obsidian, an unpleasant pulse pushed against her. It felt evil. It felt bad. It felt like the very incarnation of an evil demon's yokai, in a tangible force.

Why she did not realize before, what this was?

Pressing her foot again to the floor, she pushed against the pulse and sent her miko powers into the floor, white shooting across the floors and into a bright flash.

* * *

Prompt: elementary

words: 100


	9. Sesshomaru

Her eyes hurt. Scratch that. They felt as if they had been blinded and clawed to ribbons before sown back together again with the sharpest needle on earth. How on earth would she ever see through them again?

A groan escaped her mouth and at the same time she heard it, her ears screamed from the sound.

_'Ugh. Why does the floor hurt so much?'_

Her fingers caught on the rough texture of a stone and she realized it was her bed of rocks stabbing her back. Opening her eyes, she found herself caught in a golden eyed glare. _Sesshomaru._

* * *

Prompt: Uncomfortable

words: 100


	10. Befriend the Strongest

The very moment her blue-grey eyes caught his, he turned heel and began to walk away. Blinking she rolled her eyes, deciding that was Sesshomaru and _of course_ she was beneath his attention. She was, after all, a human. Filthy little things.

A chuckle escaped her, Jaken's voice narrating her commentary on Sesshomaru, when she found she suddenly couldn't breathe. It seemed so sudden, the moment his yokai began to recede, the millions of other demons' yokai pressed down on her. She was exhausted, mentally and physically, and knew, with a real sense of fear, that she could not win.

* * *

Prompt: withdraw

words: 100


	11. Sense of Survival

From her pain she could tell that it was physical and mental exhaustion that was tearing her body apart. She could tell that she wouldn't be able to fight all those demons off but she wagered a guess that she could probably get up.

Her eyes glued to Sesshomaru's back, she numbly figured she might be able to catch up, just in time.

Her feet felt like they had been walking on hot irons, her knees mush. But she stumbled and jerkily fell, repeatedly, after him, like an injured dog. Inching it's way, closer and closer, further under his protection.

* * *

Prompt: estimation

words: 100


	12. I'm disinclined to acquiescence to your

He turned in one fluid movement, and stared down at her with any icy glare and a hint of disgust.

No words were needed, his look said it all, but Kagome, ever stubborn, ever persistent, rose unsteadily to her feet.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru."

Her ears screamed in agony with the rest of her body, but she was able to notice the rasp in her voice. How long had she been out?

He stared at her without acknowledging her, as if waiting for something.

Seeming to not find it, he turned away.

"Ah- Please Sesshomaru. C-could I join you?"

* * *

Prompt: cooperation

words: 100


	13. Flawed Logic

"No."

She regarded him for a moment before carefully choosing her words. "I could help you."

He stared at her and her repressed cringe. Silence drawled on and it became apparent she would likely not leave him alone until he provided an answer.

"You are in no shape to be of any help to anyone."

She blinked, looked down at herself and gave him a sheepish grin.

"But I could, once I'm healed."

"Hn. I have need of no help."

"Ah- but I could help watch over Rin when you are away."

"Jaken."

* * *

Prompt: faulty

words: 100


	14. The Gall

"She needs a human companion." Kagome persisted, her chin rising in time with her words.

"She is fine."

"Is she really, Lord Sesshomaru? She's a human surrounded by demons all the time with limited human contact."

Silence met her ears and she took this as earned ground, "Besides, I don't have to travel with you for long. Just until I can find InuYasha and the others again. But, honestly, I think Rin could do with some human interaction."

Sesshomaru did not at all find it funny, that she even had the gall to smile at him.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

words: 100


	15. Indirect Insult

"You dare question my logic." His voice was cold, but seemed to drip in his green poison. Kagome however, be it because of her ignorance or fool-hardiness, did not back down or even flinch. She instead, to Sesshomaru's displeasure, continued on as if his threat meant nothing.

"Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru! I am merely... suggesting an, uh, temporary improvement!"

Her grin was dashed by his next words, "So you are implying that my ways are imperfect."

"Uh... No?" She frowned before looking back up at him, "But it would be a wonderful and beneficial change!"

* * *

Prompt: N/A

words: 100


	16. A more talkative compainion

"It certainly is not beneficial to me. It would, however, be beneficial to kill you now, as opposed to later."

"Ah, please don't Sesshomaru!" His glare made her add a belated 'Lord' to his name.

"See, until I can meet up with InuYasha again, I can watch over Rin and also help should she fall ill- ah, not to say that you would allow any such thing to happen to her." She paused then looked him in the eye. "Plus," she added seriously, "I can give her someone to talk to. To really talk to."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

words: 100


	17. Lowest on the Totem Pole

Well, she hadn't been smited, dissolved or beheaded yet so she supposed she was making some progress. And progress, progress was really important because there was about half a forest's worth of demons just waiting for Sesshomaru to leave her unprotected. Which brought about the question of how the heck she got here, and what on earth had she done when she was out that pissed so many of them off?

"Jaken will be you Senior. As will Rin." He turned on his heel, deciding on a mere whim, to give Rin a temporary present. To spare his hair.

* * *

Prompt: Senior

words: 100


	18. A New Doll

"Oh!" Brown eyes looked up in awe and happiness at the Great Daiyoukai's return and she eagerly ran up to him.

"Look, look Lord Sesshomaru!" Her grin was missing a tooth and she happily ignored the demon toad's indignant squawking in the background.

"I picked only the best and prettiest flowers for Sesshomaru!"

His blank look did nothing to her mood and she instead, smiled again. It was then that she saw a lagging woman behind him, limping but trying to keep up.

"Kagome-sama! Oh!" She turned to Sesshomaru ginning, excited, "Can I, Lord Sesshomaru?"

* * *

Prompt: Select

words: 100


	19. Rather Safe than Sorry

Cautiously, Kagome peered around Sesshomaru when he stopped. Even if he was tolerating her presence, she figured it would be best to keep her guard up. He probably wouldn't step in to save her if she was stupid enough to stumble into a gathering of demons or etc. Her face twisted as she resisted the urge to snort at the idea of the great Lord Sesshomaru ever swooping in and saving her from demons.

However, it turned out that her caution was unneeded, because when she looked around him, there was Rin, looking up with a crooked grin for him.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

words: 100

And a thanks to all the reviews and people who favorited/story alerted this story! :)


	20. A Bump in the road

It did not occur to Sesshomaru that the human miko would prove to be more agitating than her worth. She was far too noisy; she never shut up. Her worth would have been better, had she been more... subdued. But then, her worth was measured differently by him than by Rin. And Rin's view of her worth was measured by flowers, giggles, smiles and laughs. So of course Rin's view was slightly skewed. Still, he couldn't help but feel relief when her endless rambling was cut of by a sudden 'eep', thump and then glorious silence.

* * *

Prompt: Bump

words: 100


	21. His Word is Law

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, surprising Kagome. She teetered to a sudden stop, lurching forward before catching her balance. Confused she looked around and let her miko reiki feel out around her, but she couldn't feel any demons near. Blinking she looked to him, confusion written on her face.

"We are stopping for the night."

She jerked her head to Jaken who had spoken, squawking voice and narrowed eyes on her.

"But it's not dusk yet."

He glared at her, wagging a finger, "If Lord Sesshomaru stops, we stop." Then, readying camp, he went off muttering about stupid humans.

* * *

Prompt: Stop

words: 100


	22. Lonely no more

"Oh, Rin's so glad you're here Kagome-sama!"

Kagome giggled, Rin's grin with the missing tooth uplifting her mood immediately. Belatedly, Kagome realized that Sesshomaru had stopped so early because of her; Rin.

"I'm glad to be here too Rin! Would you like me to put flowers in your hair this time?"

"Rin's never had flowers in her hair before! Rin gets to put them in Lord Sesshomaru's though- his hair is so pretty!"

Kagome nodded, not getting the chance to converse back, Rin was just talking and giggling away and...

"You put flowers in Sesshomaru's hair?"

* * *

Prompt: Lonely

words: 100


End file.
